


[Podfic] Untitled Tumblr Prompt (Goody trying to teach Billy how to dance)

by decoy_ocelot



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Drug Use, Dancing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot
Summary: Their room is drafty. The sound of drunk men singing alongside an out-of-tune piano floats up through the floorboards. Goody says again, “No, step back with your left foot first,” and Billy laughs but tries.





	[Podfic] Untitled Tumblr Prompt (Goody trying to teach Billy how to dance)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Tumblr Prompt (Goody trying to teach Billy how to dance)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324000) by 28ghosts. 



> Recorded for [Mag7 Week](https://mag7week.tumblr.com/) \- Day 4: Celebration || ~~Outside POV~~

 

Length 00:04:00

Download: [Google Drive](https://goo.gl/ydPR7o) | [Dropbox](https://goo.gl/3URmVU)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to 28 ghosts for permission to record! If you enjoy this story, please consider dropping by the [original work](http://twentyeightghosts.tumblr.com/post/152924278162/goody-trying-to-teach-billy-how-to-dance) and telling the author!
> 
> Intro/outro music from the Red Dead Redemption soundtrack.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/) :) (the post for this work is [here](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/post/165758316742/trying-something-new-for-day-4-of-mag7week-is))


End file.
